The Disguised Ol
The Disguised Ol was able to trick Lief, Barda, Jasmine, Glock, Fardeep, Zeean, Gla-Thon and Manus into thinking it was a mansion. After showing its true from, it tries to squash and fight the companions. History The House Where Ols Lurk When Lief, Barda Jasmine and Glock are hunting for an Ol they saw in the woods, they came across a mansion. They decide to go in, in hopes that they would find the runaway Ol. However, they were greeted by Fardeep, Zeean, Gla-Thon, Manus and Steven. Gla-Thon suggests that everyone should drink from her flask which contains water from the Dreaming Spring (This water will turn any evil being into a tree). Steven is the only one (apart from Lief, Barda and Jasmine) who doesn't drink from the water. This was because Steven was the Ol! Barda quickly destroys the Ol without hesitation, and then everyone goes up to their rooms for sleep. That night three unknown figures enter the mansion and try to assassinate Lief, Barda and Jasmine. Shocked, everyone is confused to which group is real or is which group is fake. Gla-Thon states that the original, Lief, Barda and Jasmine are fakes because the dreaming water showed her a vision of the three heroes only just entering the mansion. The imposters give up and then split up to fight the Deltorans. After an intense battle, Lief feels for the Ruby and remains pale. This means that there is an evil presence near by. Everyone heads to the room in the mansion which is locked to see where the evil is. Once the door is broken, a small room is revealed with a strange (seemingly) bottomless hole in the middle. At this stage no one knows what is going on, until the walls begin to tremor. The whole mansion is a giant Ol! It was a quick dash for everyone to try escape to the front door. Because the Ol had already semi formed (The chairs and stairs where warping and changing shape) the door was no longer accessible. This is not a problem however, Barda slashes a slit through the wall of the Ol for everyone to escape. Everyone except Jasmine escapes. Jasmine was left behind in the Ol because a tentacle dragged her back in before she could jump. Everyone was left outside to watch the Ol completely form. Once so, it begins to chase the small crowd. Meanwhile, inside the Ol, Jasmine uses one of Tom's Bic Bacs in order to hide inside a closet. Lief stood desperatly trying to find the Ol's heart, for the only way to defeat one is to stab its heart. It was not anywhere to be seen. Zeean, Fardeep and Manus are successfully able to run away. As they escaped, they came across that mysterious looking hole from earlier. Zeean concludes that it is somehow connected to the Shadowlands and it is giving the Ol power as a result. Fire beeds are thrown into the hole then are set alight by one of Zeean's spells. This weakens the Ol and makes it vulnerable. Kree indicates that the mark of the Shadow Lord is up on top of the Ol by screeching. Nevets shows up in time to throw Lief up onto the Ol. There it was. The Shadow Lord's mark. Once Lief stabs the mark the Ol explodes in a giant green light. Anatomy The Ol took shape of a mansion when it was disguised. The building was two stories tall with a basement that lead to the Ol's power source. The inside contained many spaces, including bed rooms and sitting areas. When in its monstrous form, the Ol is gigantic and has a pinkish colour. This is strange considering every other Ol (not including ones like Fallow) has a white like colour. Despite being an Ol, the heart is located on its back instead of being on the chest. It also has three legs on each side. The four front ones can act as arms while the two back legs are the Ol's support when standing vertically. Lastly, the Ol has a tale which can be used for combat. Personality This particular Ol was especially hostile. For example, it tried to attack the group as it was not fully formed. It also trapped Jasmine inside itself which no other Ol has done. It must of had consciousness when in disguise because when the team found the link to the Shadowlands, it showed its true form. Abilities * It was capable of regenerating cuts (and possibly limbs) when attacked with swords. This is a general Ol trait. * It had feet shaped like drill heads which could be used for support and attack. * With its tail it could swing and smash objects. * Like any other Ol it could shape sift. However, it is unknown if the mansion is its only form. Trivia References See also Category:Anime-only characters Category:Deltora Quest anime